ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Bardock
How Bardock joined the Tourney Bardock is a low-class Saiyan mercenary who leads a small platoon comprised of four other Saiyan soldiers in Bardock - The Father of Goku: Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh. His mate Gine was also part of Bardock's Team at one point. Together, the team makes a living by traveling to various planets where they decimate the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's Planetary Market. Bardock was famous for his bravery even among the Saiyans; he is mentioned by Paragus in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan when he recognizes Goku as Bardock's son, and it can be thought that Paragus was Bardock's superior according to the Supplemental Daizenshuu. After being saved on the battlefield by him several times, Gine developed some feelings for Bardock. Due to her gentle nature, Gine was not cut out for fighting and retired. Her gentle nature has also changed Bardock's behavior, as Saiyans usually do not demonstrate care for their children but Bardock does. Bardock and Gine already had two sons by the time of the destruction of Planet Vegeta. According to Akira Toriyama, the pair of Bardock and Gine were those rare Saiyans who were joined by a bond other than for reproductive purposes, and in an interview, he says that Bardock himself might have had siblings, but perhaps even Bardock himself does not really know and, at any rate, he probably has no interest in it either. Many years after the death of Planet Vegeta, Bardock was suddenly resurrected in the Netherrealm. He looked into the future and saw it destroyed by Shinnok in a demonic, corrupted form. Bardock sought to prevent that from happening. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Bardock stands with his left arm on his left knee. After the announcer calls his name Bardock fires a large ki blast out of his hand and says "Such a sod." Special Moves final Spirit Cannon (Neutral) As he says "I'll blow you away!", Bardock puts his hand forward and charges a blue energy sphere. Then, he shouts "Here have it!" as he draws his arm back, and then he brings his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. Flash Spirit (Side) Bardock does an elbow attack, followed by a kick, and then fires an energy wave. Vortex Crusher (Up) Bardock spins quickly upward and elbows his opponent in the face, inflicting a lot of damage and sending them flying away. Heat Phalanx (Down) Bardock starts the attack by slamming his right fist into the palm of his left hand, engulfs his fist in what appears to be fire (which might be his ki), and delivers a powerful uppercut to his opponent. Final Revenger (Hyper Smash) First, Bardock grabs his clenched fist as he charges at the opponent and punches them in their face before reverse side kicking them up into the air. Then, he yells as he flies after the opponent and punches them up into the air again. Next, he grabs the opponent by their head and leaps over behind to knee them up further into the air. Finally, Bardock flies up above the opponent and Double Axe Handle punches them down to the ground, inflicting a high amount of damage. Spirit of Saiyans (Final Smash) After punching his opponent, Bardock remembers the gruesome deaths of his friends (Tora, Fasha, Borgos and Shugesh). His anger takes him over saying "With all your ability." and, as he rushes towards his opponent with a cry of "Let's FINISH THIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" a "Great Ape" aura also the image, and attacks the enemy all-out: first with a punch in the gut, and then a backflip kick sending the opponent in the air. Bardock strikes them in the ground with a full power Ki Blast that is similar to the Riot Javelin, before charging a teal ki sphere around his hand as he makes a straight fist faced at the enemy, crashing down at them and inflicting massive damage. Victory Animations #Bardock gathers his ki then says "I'm still better than you!" #Bardock sets his scouter on the left part of his face saying "Well... On to the next piece of trash...!" #Bardock lunges then does a punch, then does a flip kick and says "Fighting has nothing to do with my family tree." On-Screen Appearance Bardock gets out of a Saiyan space pod and says "I won't let anyone stand in my way!" Trivia *Bardock's rival is the corrupted form of Shinnok. *Bardock shares his English voice actor with Apachai Hopachai, Binyah Binyah and Arsene Lupin III. *Bardock shares his Japanese voice actor with Goku, Mike the Knight, Grunty, Mary-Kate Olsen of the Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen twins, Maya, BJ and Short Round. *Bardock shares his French voice actor with Light Plane, Dee Jay, Jack Mathers, Recoome, Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright and Captain Frye. *Bardock shares his German voice actor with Wheeler, Anubis Khan, Mr. Heart, Winter Soldier, Black Adam and Cloud Strife. *Bardock shares his Arabic voice actress with Arcanine and Flare Dancer. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters